


A bit of breathing room

by salvadore



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat: Treat, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: Post-film; they find themselves the way we met them, wrapped up in each other on a bed in another safehouse. Nicky has a moment to think about how much he loves Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	A bit of breathing room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



Nicky wakes up slow to the feeling of Joe's lips a steady pressure to the back of his head. His breath is warm against Nicky's skin, and a pleasant shiver moves through Nicky, it runs down his arms, and he squeezes Joe's wrist where he's holding it in his hands. And Nicky thinks, ' _this silly man,'_ this silly man he loves so much.

"Yusuf." Nicky's mouth is so dry, and the energy expended to heal has left his limbs heavy. He could sleep for a week. Nile has Andy, Andy has Nile. Joe is a shield and a warmth at his back, and knowing his body is between Joe's and the door, Nicky feels safe here. He only wants as much for Joe.

"I love you."

Joe says it like it's new. He always does after he's been scared.

He pulls for his arm back, and Nicky lets his wrist go. But Joe doesn't go far. His fingers grab firm to Nicky's forearms and follows the line of them to Nicky's wrist. He presses his thumb to the tendon there, gentle now and it's a reassuring touch to the vein that stands stark just below Nicky's palm.

Joe lets loose a breath. His hand slips into Nicky's. It's instinctive to lace their fingers together and hold on.

"I'm alright," Nicky says. His lips stick to the pillow case.

He understands though. The longer he's awake the more it's not enough to feel Joe behind him. It's not close enough. He wants Joe's weight between his thighs. He wants to hold Joe's face between his hands and run his thumbs over his cheek bones and feel the change from his beard to soft skin. He wants to see Joe wink at him, reassuring him. Nicky aches even though they're pressed so close on this tiny army cot that Joe is likely bearing with being squished against the wall.

And Nicky knows what Joe is thinking. He knows the worry Joe had - it had been so clear in his eyes when Nicky had jolted back to life with the memory of a gun in his mouth.

It's a worry they share. They killed each other so many times before they realized what a precious thing they had been given. It's hard not to worry that they spent their nine-lives on each other and anything more is borrowed, stolen, could be the last, could be the last.

Except, Nicky doesn't believe that it will ever end with them dying separately. They came into this new being together, and he says so to Joe, reminding him.

"Do not worry, my love. I will not leave without you."

Italian is easiest when he's this tired. He yawns and feels his jaw pop with the effort. At his back, Joe shakes. It starts as laughter that he presses to the nape of Nicky's neck. When it becomes tears, Joe presses open, hot mouthed kisses to the knot at the top of Nicky's spine. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this asofterworld](https://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1163) which entirely suits this film, almost to the point of being too on the nose. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little treat. ♥


End file.
